Various websites and applications can display geographical navigation routes with markers set along the plot. If a user wishes to see a particular still image collected along a particular route, the user may click on the marker associated with the image using a cursor on the display. This may be accomplished by storing the image with metadata associated with that particular image. For example, if the user wishes to see a particular building along a displayed route, the user may click on the displayed tag associated with the desired building in an image on the display. The cursor click causes a query to a database to search the metadata of images for any metadata indicating that the desired building is present. The images associated with that metadata may then be displayed.
A problem with this approach occurs when a user wishes to display an image of another building along the displayed route that has not been indexed with queryable metadata. Current methods may have the user perform coordinate look-ups and geographical queries that are cumbersome and may not produce adequate results.